


``I Tried To Break Down The Castle, But They Let Me In``

by Sage_Sun



Series: Epithet Erased Oneshots- [1]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Except Ramsey is a cop, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm a multishipper and it shows, Kinda role swap?, Not Beta Read, Percy is hot lmfao, Possible Violance?-, Ramsey is sexy and we all know it, Role!Swap bot not Spliinkles og idea-, We Die Like Men, and Percy is the con-artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Sun/pseuds/Sage_Sun
Summary: In this AU, Percy and Ramsey swapped, and now it's Percy, who con's people out of their health. (So in stead of helping she just drains them of any actual energy they have left aha-) and Ramsey is the dumb cop with some ~scars~.I made this up at like 8:10am while in ✨art✨ so yea-There will be minor violence and some blood---Rated T+ for language/blood
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King & Ramsey Murdoch, Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch
Series: Epithet Erased Oneshots- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102649
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	``I Tried To Break Down The Castle, But They Let Me In``

Ramsey Tread into his apartment, his mind mugged and fogged with different case files. He's one of the only decent cops, so most of the work gets thrown onto him. He could understand why, he was a highly trained cop, with an eye for appraisal, proving to be useful in 64% of the time. Although he was one of the best cops in the area, he still couldn't find a certain criminal.

Parapet, whoever she was, she was dangerous. From his understandings, she drained people of their energy using an epithet, although he wasn't sure what exactly it was, he knew it had something to do with healing, supposedly. He'd also heard from second-hand witnesses that she had been seen interacting with patrons of the mundie terrorist group, Bliss Ocean. Although, these were simply allegations, allegations that he wouldn't doubt.

Ramsey shuddered at the thought, kinda. He just wanted her locked away. Although-

Ramsey was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a loud crash and bang outside, he immediantly snapped his gaze to the window, to see a small shaded figure outside on his apartments balcony. The figure was covered in black, seemed to curl up on the floor, although, if he squinted, and looked hard enough, he could see a tint of pale skin and short, golden hair.  
Ramsey gently walked out to the balcony, opening up the door, the cold air hitting him in the face, as the rat-man crouched down, looking close enough, he saw the ground of the balcony tipped with a red liquid. Not much, but still off beat.

Ramsey felt for a pulse, hovering over the body, before picking it up, trying his hardest to not drop the body.

Once Ramsey gets inside, he places the body on the couch, cringing at the groan the person lets out.

Ramsey stalked to the bathroom, his footsteps ringing through his ears in the dead silence of the apartment. Once he reached the room, he wet a small cloth down, along with grabbing, gauze and sanitizer. Ramsey walked back over to the body, gently wiping at the blooded wound, the cold water singed at the open-wound, as he gently applied anti-axotive, then applied a layer of gaze and bandages. While in this process, the smaller body stirred, Ramsey stopped bandaging for a moment, watching again, and checking for vitals once more. Once he was reasured by the faint beats of a heart, he took in a deep inhale. What in hell has he got himself into?

~~Time Jump, Tomorrow~~

Light flooded the senses of Percival king, as she attempted to lift herself up, pain shooting through her as she winced, looking down to the wound, seeing blood-stained band-aids and gauze on it.

Percy looked around, seeing a blurred figure towering over her laying body.  
"Okay, who in hell are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
> I have been bullshitting this for awhile and I dont want it to get deleted so--- yea  
> a new chapter will be out soon I swear-  
> Sorry for the shortness- aha


End file.
